


that could be arranged

by malwrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy Has Feelings, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malwrites/pseuds/malwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy had never been one for homophobia. Although he personally was straight, he believed that people should be treated equally regardless of their sexuality. It was as simple as that. Or was it?</p><p>or</p><p>plot twist: it turns out i don't have any problem with murphy kissing guys if it’s me he’s kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	that could be arranged

**Author's Note:**

> author's note: got this idea from a post on tumblr and just had to write it! i like this one, so let me know what you think! thanks for reading :))

—

“Hey,” Murphy greeted as he slammed their apartment door shut.

“Sup.” Bellamy replied, looking up from his spot on the couch. 

“Anything good on?” Murphy asked as he sat next to Bellamy, putting the warm pizza box on the mahogany coffee table in front of them.  

“Not really. It’s mainly been my background noise while I starved waiting for you.”

Murphy snorted. “Very funny. It didn't take that long.” he says through a mouthful of cheese.

  

“Did too.” Bellamy replies, feigning disgust, “And chew before you answer please.” 

Murphy rolled his eyes at the comment as he takes another large bite. “Fine, Mom.” 

Bellamy would never understand how he was still so lean. Must have an incredibly high metabolism.

“So, if there’s nothing good on, what do you say to using Raven’s Netflix password?” Murphy asked, raising a sculpted brow.

Bellamy raised his own in return. “You have it?” 

Murphy smirks, slight dimples appearing on either side of his face.

“Damn right I do.”   


— 

“So…interesting story and all, but you’re concerned about this, why?” Octavia asked as they walked. The cafe had been loud, so they'd taken their coffees and decided to walk through the park instead.

Bellamy sighed, “I told you, everything’s been…off since the night after that.” 

  

“Because of his hook-up?” Octavia questions, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“It wasn't even a hook-up. They were just making out,” Bellamy responds, “and the guy left, like, five minutes after I got back.”

  “So, you cock-blocked him. Say sorry if you must. It doesn't really have to be that big of a deal. I mean, you already knew he was gay. That’s why he moved out of his parents’ place at all.” 

Bellamy nodded in agreement as he took a sip of his latte.

“And he said it was a one time thing, right? It’s not like you’ll be seeing the other guy again.”

  

Bellamy bit his lip, “I mean, yeah.” 

In truth, Bellamy didn't have an issue with Murphy making out with anyone. He was over eighteen and was perfectly trustworthy: paid his part of the rent, did his laundry, brought dinner for his half of the week.

At least, he didn't think he had an issue. Bellamy had never been one for homophobia. Although he personally was straight, he believed that people should be treated equally regardless of their sexuality. It was as simple as that. Or was it?

 

“By the way, I’m totally telling Raven you stole her password.”  

“We did not steal it, we borrowed it.”

  

“Right.” Octavia said, rolling her eyes. 

—

“Sup.” Bellamy greets, as normal, as he steps into the apartment.

Instead of the usual “hey” he gets in response, he’s met with silence. Bellamy shrugs off his jacket and walks into the living room.

“Mur—“ he cuts himself off as he sees Murphy’s smaller frame asleep on the couch.

He’s about to leave when Murphy begins to stir.

‘Dammit,’ Bellamy thinks as Murphy slowly sits up, running a hand through his thick hair.

“S-sorry, didn't mean to wake you up.”  

Murphy yawns. “It’s fine,” he murmurs, “gotta go to work anyway.” 

Bellamy furrows his eyebrows at the roughness in Murphy’s voice. It sounds like more than when he usually wakes up, trudging into the kitchen to make his coffee. Bellamy knows better than to disturb him then, but he really wants to right now.

“You sure?” he says, gently pushing Murphy down. “You don't sound too good.”  

Murphy coughs and clears his throat. “I’ll be fine,” he says hoarsely. 

Bellamy frowns. “Okay, just stay here for a minute.” he says, already leaving the room.

“Where’re you going?” Murphy asks, tilting his head to see Bellamy.

“To get the thermometer. I’m gonna check your temperature.” he responds smoothly, replacing the past few days’ awkwardness with worry for his room mate.

Murphy groans. “I’m not five, Bellamy. I can take care of myself.” 

“Remember the time I came home and you were sitting in the dark because you didn't know how to fix the lamp?” 

  “Point taken.” Murphy responds as Bellamy comes back into the room.

“Open your mouth.” Bellamy responds before he can consider his wording.

“Bet you've been wanting to say that for a while.” Murphy retorts, but listens to Bellamy.

Bellamy feels blood rush to his cheeks as he waits for the thermometer to beep. 

‘Have I?’ he briefly wondered. 

Finally, the thermometer beeped, and Bellamy took it out of Murphy’s mouth, squinting to read the temperature.

“I was joking, you know.” Murphy says quickly, as if he assumed the blush on Bellamy’s cheeks had meant that he was offended somehow.

“102,” he read aloud, “you’re not going to work. And I know you were.” 

Murphy rubs at his temples as if he just remembered a headache. Bellamy remembers, too.

“Lay back down. You’re really hot.” Bellamy says.

  “Thanks.” Murphy replies, his voice cracking.

“Anytime.”

—

“Sup,” Bellamy said as he entered the living room.

“Hey.” Murphy answered as he looked towards Bellamy, his feet dangling off the couch.

Although Murphy was no longer coughing and sneezing his guts out, it was Bellamy’s turn to bring food. He set it on the coffee table. Murphy had requested Chinese, so that’s what they got.

Bellamy swore as he put a piece of orange chicken.

Murphy looked at him in confusion.

“Hot.” he replied as debated swallowing.

“Spitters are quitters.” Murphy reminded him sarcastically.

Bellamy scoffed, but swallowed anyway.

“So.” Murphy said tentatively.  “So?” Bellamy answered in return.

“Now that I’m not dying, do you think we could talk for a minute?” 

  

‘Oh God. Here we go.’ Bellamy thought as he took a sip of water.

“I was wondering…did you have an issue? You know, when I brought that guy over? I’m really sorry if you did. It was a one time thing. It won’t happen again if—“ Murphy rambled.

Bellamy cut him off. “I hope it won’t happen again.”

“Oh, u-uh…yeah, okay.” Murphy replied uncomfortably. 

“Not because I’m, like, a homophobic asshole.” Bellamy added quickly.

“Why then?” Murphy asked quietly. “I mean, if you don’t want to talk about—“

He, once again, was cut off by Bellamy. Though this time was because Bellamy had pressed their lips together fiercely. The kiss lasted for as long as it could before they had to stop for air.

“I realized,” Bellamy said breathlessly, “I don't have any problem with you kissing guys if it’s me you’re kissing.”

  Murphy bit his lip, his dimples forming like they always did when he tried not to smile.

“That could be arranged.” 

— fin —


End file.
